SheDAISY
on July 23, 2004. |origin = West Valley City, Utah, US |background = group_or_band |alias = The Osborn Sisters |genre = Country, country pophttp://www.allmusic.com/artist/shedaisy-mn0000009437 |years_active = 1989–1991 1999–present |label = RCA Nashville West-Sound Lyric Street |website = www.shedaisy.com |current_members = Kassidy Osborn Kelsi Osborn Kristyn Osborn |associated_acts=Dann Huff John Shanks Jann Arden }} SHeDAISY is an American country music group founded in the late 1980s by sisters Kristyn Robyn Osborn (born August 24, 1970), Kelsi Marie Osborn (b. November 21, 1974), and Kassidy Lorraine Osborn (b. October 30, 1976) from Magna, Utah. The group's name is derived from the word shideezhí, a Navajo term meaning "my little sister". The trio began their careers as The Osborn Sisters, were signed to the Nashville division of RCA Records, and recorded an album that was never released. By 1999 the sisters renamed the group SHeDAISY and signed to Lyric Street Records. Their first album, The Whole SHeBANG, was issued that year and certified platinum in the United States. A Christmas album entitled Brand New Year was released in 2000, Knock on the Sky was issued in 2002, the gold-certified Sweet Right Here was released in 2004, Fortuneteller's Melody in 2006, and the compilation The Best of SHeDAISY in 2008. SHeDAISY has charted 15 times on the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. Their hits include "Little Good-Byes," "This Woman Needs", "I Will… But", "Don't Worry 'bout a Thing", and two Christmas singles. History The Osborns began singing very young, performing for relatives in their hometown of Magna, Utah. They sold tickets to neighborhood shows,CMT.com : SHeDAISY : Biography performed at local retirement homes, and sang "The Star-Spangled Banner" at Utah Jazz home games. After moving to Nashville, Tennessee, they worked similar shifts at different department stores and shared a car.SHeDAISY - LDS Music World Kristyn, the group's songwriter, wrote or co-wrote every song on SHeDAISY's studio albums except for "God Bless The American Housewife." Early on, SHeDAISY worked with Jason Deere, an Oklahoma-native Mormon songwriter in Nashville. He produced them while they were signed to Lyric Street.Church News. Jun. 10, 2000 Middle sister Kelsi played "Alice Flinders" in the 1989 video version of the musical Saturday's Warrior. Kassidy is the lead vocalist, Kelsi sings high harmony, and Kristyn handles low harmony.http://davisclipper.com/pages/full_story/push?article-SheDaisy%20&id=155587 Recording career 1989 1998 The sisters first performed as The Osborn Sisters. In 1989, they were signed to RCA Records and recorded an album that was never released. Kristyn stated that the record's scrapping was a blessing in disguise: }} They spent over 5 years working in department stores and playing nightclubs. Kristyn attended classes at a local university to learn about the music business. Later, the sisters began performing under the name SHeDAISY, derived from a Navajo term meaning "my (little) sister". 1999 2001: The Whole SHeBANG SHeDAISY signed to Lyric Street Records in 1999. Their debut album, The Whole SHeBANG, produced by Dann Huff was released that year. Its first three singles did well: 1999's "Little Good-Byes" reached number 3 and "This Woman Needs" reached number 9, and "I Will… But", released in 2000, reached number 2 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks charts. The album's fourth single, "Lucky 4 You (Tonight I'm Just Me)" did not reach the Top Ten, while 2001's "Still Holding Out for You" peaked at number 27. The Whole SHeBANG was certified platinum in the United States for sales of one million copies. The album spent 99 weeks on the Billboard Country Albums Chart. The band's debut album was remixed and re-released, entitled The Whole SHeBANG: All Mixed Up, released in late 2001, and debuted at number 30 on the Billboard Country Albums Chart.SHeDAISY Discography SHeDAISY appeared on the Disney Channel television program So Weird in 1999 and the ABC Network program The Drew Carey Show in 2001.SHeDAISY Does Disney A CMT special featuring SHeDAISY performing many of the songs from The Whole SHeBANG in concert was broadcast on February 9, 2000.TV.com - CMT ALL ACCESS They released a Christmas album titled Brand New Year in September 2000. This album's renditions of "Jingle Bells" and "Deck the Halls" entered the country music charts. In addition, they hosted a Christmas special titled A SHeVERY Merry Christmas, on The Nashville Network, now known as Spike TV. 2002 2003: Knock on the Sky Knock on the Sky was the title of SHeDAISY's second album, issued in 2002. Although the album debuted at number 3 on Billboard's country album chart, its singles did not fare as well as their debut album. Only two singles were issued from the album: "Get Over Yourself" and "Mine All Mine", which peaked at numbers 27 and 28 on the country singles charts, respectively. The latter song was featured on the soundtrack of the 2002 film Sweet Home Alabama and the video included clips from the movie. The album quickly declined in the sales charts. Despite the low sales numbers, SHeDAISY considered Knock on the Sky as their best and most artistic album.Women of Country On January 2, 2003, SHeDAISY sang "The Star-Spangled Banner" and "I Will...But" at the halftime show of the Orange Bowl.ProTrust Management 2004 2005: Sweet Right Here SHeDAISY returned to the country music charts in 2004 with the single "Passenger Seat", the precursor to their third studio album Sweet Right Here. "Passenger Seat" reached number 12 on the Billboard country charts and the Top 10 on the Radio & Records country singles charts. Sweet Right Here was released on June 8, 2004, debuting at number 2 on the Billboard Top Country Albums charts. The album achieved a gold certification from the RIAA for sales of over 500,000 copies. The album's second single, "Come Home Soon", was released in late 2004. A first-person ballad about a woman wishing for her husband to come back home from fighting war overseas, "Come Home Soon" also inspired sales of special "Come Home Soon" bracelets, the proceeds of which went to the American Red Cross.SHeDAISY and the Red Cross "Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing", the third single from Sweet Right Here, became SHeDAISY's first Top Ten hit in 5 years, as well as their most recent, peaking at number seven. Country music artist LeAnn Rimes recorded a song co-written by Kristyn Osborn, titled "I Dare You", for her 2005 album This Woman. SHeDAISY included their version of the song on Sweet Right Here. 2006 2007: Fortuneteller's Melody Fortuneteller's Melody was SHeDAISY's fourth studio album, and sixth in total. Kristyn co-wrote songs with Sheryl Crow and the album's producer John Shanks. Released in 2006, it produced two minor hit singles on the country music charts: "I'm Taking the Wheel" and "In Terms of Love"; the latter was co-written by Don Schlitz. After a debut at number 6 on the Billboard Country Albums Chart, the album left the charts by the end of 2006. SHeDAISY contributed the song "God Bless the American Housewife" to a special compilation entitled Music from and Inspired by Desperate Housewives. The song was never released as a single in the U.S., but was a Top 20 hit in Canada with the alternate title, "God Bless The Canadian Housewife".R&R Canadian Country National Airplay (Week Ending: 12/16/2005) A music video was made for it. The song was included on Fortuneteller's Melody. In 2007, Canadian singer/songwriter Jann Arden co-wrote and recorded a song with Kristyn entitled 'Counterfeit Heart' for her album, Uncover Me. Kristyn also lends background vocals to two tracks on Uncover Me. Also in 2007, the trio recorded a cover version of Bonnie Raitt's "Something to Talk About" for the soundtrack of the film The Guardian. Country music singer Carmen Rasmusen recorded a song written by Kristyn entitled 'Stranded' for her debut album, Nothin' Like the Summer. 2008 present: The Best of SHeDAISY and A Story to Tell SHeDAISY released their first greatest hits compilation, The Best of SHeDAISY, on February 5, 2008, which included the greatest hits from their first four studio albums, excluding the Christmas album.Women of Country - The Interviews In mid-2008, SHeDAISY and their song "23 Days", were featured in a television advertising campaign for the Sleep Number bed created by Select Comfort. The commercial was first broadcast on the night of March 20, 2008.L.A. company shoots national commercial featuring band In July 2008, SHeDAISY was featured on the Walt Disney Records compilation, Country Sings Disney singing "Baby Mine", a cover version of the song first featured in the Walt Disney movie Dumbo. SHeDAISY has recorded a fifth studio album, A Story to Tell, which was produced by Jann Arden. Previews of two new songs, "A 2 Me" and "Mr. McLennen", are available on their official website. The title of the album is derived from lyrics in "Mr. McLennen". On March 9, 2010, it was announced that SHeDAISY had left Lyric Street Records.SHeDAISY splits with record label Family and personal lives They have another sister, Karli, and two brothers, Clayton and Cade. Karli took Kelsi's place for the Fortuneteller's Melody summer tour while she was pregnant with her twin girls, Savannah Marie and Adyson Amilia, whom she and her husband Steve Simpson welcomed in July 2006.CMT.com : SHeDAISY : Biography Karli also took Kelsi's place in the video for "In Terms of Love".http://www.cmt.com/news/news-in-brief/1536219/shedaisys-kelsi-osborn-delivers-twins.jhtml All three sisters are members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints.Church News, Jun. 10, 2000 Kassidy was previously involved in a two-year romance with Rascal Flatts guitarist and labelmate Joe Don Rooney. The couple parted in 2003Yahoo!.com : MUSIC : News and she married Derek Williamson on May 28, 2009.SHeDAISY's Kassidy Osborn Ties the KnotJann Arden's Twitter Page May 28, 2009 @10:59 AMJann Arden's Twitter Page May 28, 2009 @ 10:43 PM Kristyn was married to Joel Stevenett for four years until their divorce in 2002. Some of the songs from Knock on the Sky are about her divorce. Kristyn had a relationship with actor Aaron Eckhart during 2006 and 2007 and he appears in the SHeDAISY video for 'I'm Taking The Wheel'.Eckart, Osborn part ways Awards *1999: CMT Video Awards: Rising Star- Won *1999: Billboard Music Video Awards: Best New Artist Clip for "Little Good-Byes"- Won *1999: Grammy Awards: Country Vocal Group for "Little Good-Byes"- Nominated *2000: Academy of Country Music Association: Top New Duo or Group - Nominated *2000: Country Music Association: Horizon Award- Nominated *2004: American Music Awards: Best Country Duo or Group- Nominated Discography ;Studio albums *1999: The Whole SHeBANG *2002: Knock on the Sky *2004: Sweet Right Here *2006: Fortuneteller's Melody References External links *SHeDAISY Official Web site Category:All-female bands Category:American country music groups Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:Lyric Street Records artists Category:Musical groups from Utah Category:Sibling musical trios Category:Vocal trios Category:RCA Records Nashville artists Category:Musical groups established in 1989